1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a program, a game device, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background Art
Game devices which allow a plurality of players to play a game at the same time have become widely known. For example, there is a multiplayer action game in which each player operates his/her own operation means, aiming at conquering prepared stages.
In such a multiplayer action game, if there is a great difference in game skill between the players, due to the difference in the speed of progress between the respective players, the distance between characters operated by the respective players may become large in a virtual space. In such a case, it becomes difficult to display all the characters in one display screen at the same time. Thus, in such action games, the distance between a preceding character and a subsequent character has been processed so as not to be spaced farther apart than a predetermined distance in order to display both the characters in the same display screen.
One example of such action games is a game in which a character is controlled so as not to move out of a region in a display screen from an edge of the display screen on the opposite side of a direction of progress of the character. In such a game, even if a subsequent character falls behind a preceding character, the subsequent character moves in such a way that it is pushed by the edge of the display screen. Thus, the distance between the preceding character and the subsequent character will not become larger than the width of the display screen and the game can proceed with the preceding character and the subsequent character displayed in one display screen at the same time.
Another example of such games is disclosed in patent document 1 below. Patent document 1 discloses a game system which achieves an action game in which characters having a preset master-and-subordinate relationship are played by different players, respectively. In the game system according to patent document 1, if a situation arises where the subordinate character is scrolled out of a display screen or the master character and the subordinate character are spaced farther apart than a predetermined distance, the subordinate character is brought to a “ghost state” where the subordinate character, even if hit by other objects such as an enemy character or an obstacle in the display screen, can avoid disappearing due to the hits and the subordinate character is forcibly moved to the position where the master character exists.